Aroma Fatalia
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Oneshot! Sora encounters a vengeful Marluxia and a beautiful plant, with an intoxicating scent...Can he escape from the enchantment of the flower? Or will Marluxia walk away, alone and cruelly laughing? SoraxKairi no yaoi Semi AU, no keyblades sorry


**Hey guys. Another oneshot. My apologies. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Sora hummed to himself quietly as he walked down the old street, absentmindedly looking at the old brick walls and faded billboards as he passed them. His feet had a mind of their own, for the moment: they knew well where they were going, having gone past this way several times, and besides, Sora's mind was too preoccupied with other things to pay much attention to where he was going.<p>

It's almost our one-year anniversary soon… I wonder what I should do for it? Maybe a surprise date for Kairi? A party? A movie? Nah, that's lame… How about… a bag of candy? Roses? A game?

_A game sounds nice… we could play it together! I know she likes mystery games… _

A sudden, beautiful, enticing, and enchanting scent reached the brunet's nostrils, interrupting his thoughts and captivating his attention.

_That smell… it's so sweet… and yet soft and light…_

_I wonder what it is?_

Feeling something slight against his leg, he looked down and saw a small, green tendril wrap around his ankle loosely, and tug gently on it.

_A plant? Maybe it's magical! Kairi would like that!_

Grinning like a fool as the aroma gently wiped away all of his worries, he followed the tendril as it pulled him into a side alley, thoughtfully guiding him through the debris and litter that covered the ground. The vine was long, and the starting place of it could not be seen, as it was hidden behind a wall. Sora noticed the creeping plant's green root get shorter and shorter as it pulled him quicker and quicker towards its base, and the fragrance grew stronger and stronger as he neared the flower.

_I bet Kairi would LOVE this. I can't wait to give it to her! Or maybe show her, if it's too big…_

Rounding the corner of the brick house, he looked up at the flower and gasped.

It was _huge_.

And not just that, but on top of it, a certain pink-haired man sat upon a throne, legs crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"_YOU!_" Sora was shocked. There was _no way _he could have survived. He just _knew _for a fact that he had defeated him, and had personally watched the Nobody fade!

"Yes, me," the Nobody said calmly, looking at the teen with cool disdain in his eyes. "Sora, I see you haven't forgotten me," he said in a deadly quiet voice. "Just as I have not forgotten _you_, nor what you did to me."

Sora stood still, riveted to the spot, as the creeping tendrils of the large, beautiful plant crawled up his body.

Who knew that such a beautiful blossom could be so deadly?

It was iridescent white, almost like mother-of-pearl, though now he was near it, the perfume was nearly overwhelming, much too sweet and yet still so enticing.

"Marluxia!" he snarled. "I don't know how you got here, but I'm not going down without a fight!"

Marluxia smirked at the brunet teen, and muttered something that sounded like 'Hn'.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that, _Sora_," he crooned. "My poor plant will have trouble digesting you if you insist on being so… belligerent…"

I need to get away. Out of these vines, and away from Marluxia. I'll tell the King and Riku and especially Kairi, so they can get away safely.

Sora struggled valiantly, though in vain.

"Sora… it's all in vain… you can't escape," Marluxia sighed dramatically, and drummed his fingers on the arm of his white throne, but smirked once again when he saw Sora continuing to struggle.

Slowly, but surely, the vines were loosening, and very soon, the teen could have a chance to escape.

_No. I will not allow that_.

Snapping his tan fingers and disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness, Marluxia reappeared to a different place, one more safer, as he watched his flower, Aroma Fatalia, open its petals slowly, and drag the violently resisting teen in.

"No!" Sora cried out, as the petals swallowed him up. A faint silhouette could be seen as Sora frantically pounded against the white petals. Several dull thuds resonated, and Marluxia's features twisted into a cruel, satisfied expression as he opened another Corridor and vanished from the alley.

_No one will hear his screams… not even me. So it would be a waste of time to remain here…_

Muffled thumps and shouts still reached his ears as he entered the dark, swirling portal.

"Help! Please, somebody help me! Riku! Kairi! AAAAAAHHH! Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Marluxia shook his head as he uttered another 'Hn'.

"Music to my ears…" he crooned softly to a blood-stained rose in his hand, before closing his fist and crushing the small blossom within.


End file.
